The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The invention relates to a panel for use in an assembly of panels attached to each other to form a covering, comprising an upper surface and a lower surface each extending within a different main plane, and at least an edge between these surfaces comprising a coupling to couple the panel to of another panel, wherein the upper surface includes a lowered part at said edge of the panel.
The invention also relates to a method of making such panels.
Such panels are known in various embodiments, for example in the form of laminate floor panels. Such panels are made on a wood basis and have a decorating layer mostly to imitate natural panels made from wood or other natural materials.